parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Barney King
TheLastDisneyToon Movie Spoof of Walt Disney "The Lion King" Cast: *Baby Simba - Dino (The Flintstones) *Young Simba - Buddy (Dinosaur Train) *Adult Simba - Barney (Barney & Friends) *Young Nala - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *Adult Nala - Misty Waterflower (Pokemon) *Timon - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Pumbaa - Pluto (Disney) *Mufasa - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales Mickey Christmas Carol) * Sarabi - Stephani (Lazytown) *Scar - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Shenzi - Madman Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Banzai - Gaston (Beauty and the Best) *Ed - LeFou (Beauty and the Best) *Rafiki - Sportacus (Lazy Town) *Zazu - Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) *Hyenas - Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) and Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) *Animals - Madagascar Animals *Vultures - Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) *Wildebeest Stampede - Stampede (Jumanji) Gallery: Dino.jpg|Dino as Baby Simba Images-1.jpeg|Buddy as Young Simba Songbarney.png|Barney as Adult Simba Gretchen.png|Gretchen as Young Nala 250px-Misty_AG.png|Misty as Adult Nala Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Timon Plutomarching.jpg|Tigger as Pumbaa Scrooge4.png|Scrooge McDuck as Mufasa Crystal.jpg|Crystal as Sarabi Mcleach.jpg Maleficent.png Gaston.jpg Lefou.jpg|Lefou as Ed Stephanie and Sportacus by hidroelektra.jpg Jiminy Cricket.jpg Rhino Guards.jpg Animals save new york.png Crows (Dumbo).jpg Jumanji Stampede.jpg (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip * sabrswg3.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrarmb1.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabhit3.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit03.wav * FastSabr.wav * sabrswg2.wav soundsblaster.zip * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * trprout.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * remotefire01.wav troopervoices.zip * i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip * i00s130z.wav * i00s131z.wav * i00s127z.wav * i00s129z.wav sounds_light.zip * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ * saberhum1.wav * saberhum5.wav * saberhup7.wav * saberhup8.wav * saberhup9.wav Trivia * Buddy will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Barney will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the fx4.wav, saberhum1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * Gretchen will carry a pistol gun that will be loaded throughout the entire movie. * Misty Waterflower will carry a light blue lightsaber that will carry the sabrout1.wav, saberhum5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. * McLeach will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. * Maleficent, Gaston, and Lefou will carry guns throughout the entire movie. Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs